Blah
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander’s sick.


Title: Blah

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander's sick.

Beta'd by: Silken Sky

Spike observed Xander from the doorway of the bedroom. Xander was sprawled on the bed taking up the entire space. Spike watched as a hand snaked out from under the covers and felt around for tissue, too late to capture the sneeze that erupted, making the bed to shake and a low moan escape Xander's mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Spike asked, making Xander jump and begin a coughing fit.

"I'm sick, fangless." Xander blew his nose into a crumbled up tissue making Spike wince in disgust. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Walking in, he ignored the human for a few minutes while he made his way around the room picking up every piece of used and discarded tissue and tossing them into an unused bin. "They made these for a reason."

"Too far," Xander complained. "Why are you here again?"

"Red was worried about you," Spike answered as he placed the trash bin beside the bed so Xander could reach it. "Paid me to come over and see if you were alright, which obviously you're not."

A confused look crossed over Xander's flushed face, "But…"

"Quiet," Spike ordered while he draped another blanket onto Xander sending him a glare when he saw the brunette go to push it off. "Leave it!"

"But I'm hot! You're trying to kill me," Xander accused but decided not to touch the blanket.

Shaking his head, Spike ignored the accusation, "Have you eaten anything today?"

"I haven't been out of bed at all," Xander answered.

"Bloody idjit, you're probably dehydrated! Didn't your mother ever tell you to drink lots of fluids when you're sick?"

Xander pulled his covers up to his face leaving only his eyes to be seen. He looked like a child that just got scolded for stealing a cookie, "No."

"Useless cow," Spike muttered. "I'll get you some apple juice and see if I can find any of that canned soup you seem to like."

"Chicken?" Xander asked hopefully. He wasn't used to having someone looking after him while he was sick. It was actually kind of nice.

"You'll eat what I make," Spike snarked as he made his way out of the room and into the kitchen.

Snuggling back down Xander listened as Spike muttered and cursed as he tried to find everything he was looking for, "Bloody hell when was the last time you cleaned out your refrigerator? Sodding disgusting is what it is."

"It's not that bad!" Xander called back somewhat offended.

"I'm pretty sure I just saw something move in here and it looked like cheese."

Xander snickered at that thought before sneezing, "Maybe it's demonic cheese." He answered and swore he could actually hear Spike roll his eyes.

Twenty minutes later Spike came in one hand carrying a glass of apple juice and the other a bowl of steaming soup. "This looks disgusting." Spike's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "I think I made it wrong."

"Nope, it looks perfect!" Xander beamed and accepted the bowl and watched as Spike placed the glass on the nightstand and then proceeded to put a bendy straw in it, "A bendy straw?"

"I saw it in your cupboard thought maybe it would make you feel better," Spike mumbled without pausing for breath.

Xander gave him a smile before digging into the warm soup, "MMM, this is great Spike. Thank you."

Spike shrugged off the compliment before bustling around the room tidying up the dirty clothes scattered around the room.

Far too soon the broth was gone, and with a sigh of content Xander snuggled back down, watching as Spike began to categorize his comic books. "You bored?"

"For someone who obsesses over comic books you sure don't take care of them," Spike replied candidly as he handled a battered Spiderman comic.

"They're in the same condition as when I bought them," Xander answered. "Garage sales are the best place to buy comics as a kid."

The afternoon was spent with Xander in bed and Spike cleaning up the rest of the apartment. Xander could have sworn the vampire was sizing up his place, his eyes shifting from one spot to another and at one point he had even gone into the mans closet to see how big it was, "Spike?" Xander called the vampire back in, deciding it was time to ask Spike what was going on.

"Yeah luv? You need something more cold medicine, another pillow maybe?" Spike rushed back in.

"No, I'm good actually feeling much better." Xander replied.

A frown appeared on Spike's face creating crinkles around his mouth, "Oh… suppose you want me to shove off then."

"No, that's not what I want," Xander answered quickly, a little surprised at what he had said and by the look on Spike's face it had surprised him as well. "It's just that you're being nice to me."

"Yeah," Spike said slowly, as if _Xander_ were the one not making sense.

"Well, you hate me, remember?" Xander explained, trying to figure out which of them was confused. "When you hate someone you don't go to their house and take care of them when they're sick."

Spike sighed as he settled himself beside Xander, "Don't hate you. I hate the slayer."

"You've tried to kill me," Xander interrupted.

"Evil here," Spike reminded him. "It's what I do."

Xander nodded, "So you can see why I am confused with the Florence Nightingale act."

"I told you, the witch was worried about you."

"Yeah about that," Xander said as he moved over to give the vampire more room. "I talked to her earlier today. So she already knew I was sick."

Spike shifted uncomfortable, "She didn't want you to be alone. Knew you wouldn't take care of yourself properly, and she was right."

"Willow was going to come over to look in on me after tonight's Scooby meeting." Xander said, catching Spike's lie, "So why don't you tell me the truth now."

"Okay fine!" Spike huffed in annoyance, "I was worried about you."

Xander's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You what now?"

"You heard me," Spike glared. "After Willow talked to you she phoned me up and told me."

"Why would Wills phone you about my health?"

Spike picked at his chipped nail polish and refused to look into Xander's hazel eyes, "She may have this idea that I like you."

"And why would she think that?"

"Because she might have walked in on me going through your stuff, while you out of town on business a few weeks ago. Taking some pictures of you," Spike mumbled.

Xander placed a hand on his forehead feeling for any kind of fever. Nope, he didn't have a fever. "That's where the photo of Willow, Jesse and me went!" Xander looked relieved, he had been sure he'd lost it.

"That's all you've sodding got to say? Not, 'get your undead ass out of my bedroom you chipped freak.'?" The vampire was all but ready to make a run for it if a stake made an appearance.

"Um… yeah?" Xander said looking puzzled.

Spike sighed he always fell for the crazy ones, "You do realise I just told you I was lusting after you, a vampire not to forget a male vampire at that?"

"Yup I caught that," Xander answered, it then hit him. "You thought I would be freaked out because you like me? Spike, you do know I'm bisexual don't you?"

"What?" Spike said slightly outraged, how this nummy treat dare like guys and never have told him. "Since when?" he demanded to know.

Xander blushed, "Well Angel, he's good looking. Not so much when he is in brood mode though, kind of a turn off."

"He can't have you!" Spike snarled shifting his face with out realising it. "He gave you to me!"

"Woah Spike, calm down. Angel has no interest in me whatsoever and I got over him years ago." Xander grabbed Spike's hand and rubbed small circles over his palm.

The vampire glared at him, "I can't believe you lusted after him!"

"You're actually going to tell me you and Angelus never bumped uglies?" Xander scoffed, "I've read the diaries on both of you."

"Well yeah but I don't like sharing," Spike crossed his arms letting Xander's hand fall to the bed.

"What now you have no interest in me?" Xander demanded anger taking over him. "Well you can just get your undead ass out of here than!" He grabbed an unused pillow and smacked Spike in the face with it.

Spike pounced on Xander, rendering him helpless, "Didn't say that you stupid git."

"Now I'm stupid?" Xander glared as he struggled beneath Spike.

"Bloody hell, you are a pain in my arse!" Spike declared and lunged for a kiss taking Xander by surprise. The brunette immediately reciprocated then proceeded to try and suck Spike's tongue out of his mouth.

Xander pulled away first when oxygen became an issue, "That was probably the best kiss I've gotten from a demon."

"Kissed a lot of demons have you?" Spike knew only of Anya but that didn't last long after the Gentlemen cursed Sunnydale.

"Unfortunately yes. Of course they all wanted to kill me," Xander explained before looking at Spike suspiciously. "This isn't the part where you tell me you got the chip out and carry on ripping my throat out is it? Or telling me this was just some sick joke to get your jollies?"

Spike snorted, "If I had gotten my chip out I would have turned you and gotten you out of this hellhole the minute I walked in."

A smile spread of Xander face, "Thank god! It would have been a major mood killer other wise."

"You're the strangest human I have met," Spike said with a smile as he shook his head with amusement.

"I'll be keeping you on your toes," Xander promised with a laugh before he pulled the vampire into another kiss. When he pulled away Xander was caught of guard by a sneeze.

Spike grimaced in disgust as he wiped the snot off his face.

"Sorry," Xander apologized clearly embarrassed. "I guess I'm not as well as I originally thought.

"It's fine luv, I'm going to have to get use to all the human body functions anyway."

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike wearing a big goofy grin, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"Like I said, strangest human I've ever met." Spike repeated and grabbed a Kleenex wiping Xander's nose. His unlife was going to be interesting and Spike couldn't be happier.

The End


End file.
